This invention relates to apparatus for generation of oxygen and, more particularly, to a new system for generating an oxygen-enriched effluent by the pressure swing method.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a system for generating an oxygen-enriched gaseous fluid, or effluent, from a source of pressurized air.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a system for producing an oxygen-enriched effluent by use of the pressure swing method.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such a system which utilizes molecular sieve beds and particularly which is capable of utilizing more than two such beds in separate vessels, for greater capability than has heretofore been achievable.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a system for providing breathing oxygen particularly for aircraft use.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a system including a rotary control valve for selectively supplying said molecular sieve beds with pressurized air while permitting purge gases to be concomitantly vented from others of said sieve beds to the atmosphere for the purpose of supplying from said beds an oxygen-enriched effluent.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a system which is of extraordinary and economically simple construction, being created from a paucity of separate pieces and assemblies, having a minimum number of moving parts, and which is most economically and easily manufactured and assembled, as well as being long-lasting and easy to maintain.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a system which does not necessitate the use of check valves for controlling flow of gases in and out of said system.
A further object is the provision of such a system having conduits which not only are directly routed, but also which are absolutely minimum length, conducing to extremely effective, high efficiency deliverance of gases between various different portions of the system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a rotary control valve of notably effective yet remarkably simple and efficient design.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a rotary control valve which is extremely compact in design and conduces to the facile interconnection therewith of conduits through which the valve controls flow of fluids.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of such a control valve which permits direct routing of fluids through said valve.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a control valve which, as utilized in an oxygen generating system including molecular sieve bed vessels, permits an efficient and compact, space-saving and lightweight arrangement of a plurality of such vessels and attendant components.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out below.